


Ada Rindu dalam Kalbu

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Tiba-tiba aku merasa rindu.





	Ada Rindu dalam Kalbu

_Mengapa malam ini begitu sepi?_

_Tak ada bintang yang biasanya menghiasi_

_Sinar purnama telah hilang dan terganti suara kelam_

_Sentuhan halus darinya mengajakku untuk berkelana_

_Mencari penyembuh luka di hati yang kian membara_

_Ingin kumenepis segala kerinduan_

_Yang entah mengapa setiap hari selalu merisaukan pikiran_

_Juga dialah yang selalu menambahi beban_

_Aku mengadu segala kenistaan dan kekejaman_

_Aku datang memohon malam segera berganti siang_

_Aku datang menatap sinar kegalauan_

_Sebisa mungkin kualihkan angina yang menerpa wajahku_

_Tetapi, biarlah, desas-desus itu menganginkan rambutku_

_Bisikan darinya membuat keindahan semacam musik harmonika_

_Nada-nada itu mengiringi setiap helaan napas_

_Hembusannya terasa begitu berat kulepaskan_

_Ia mencoba menyelaraskan lagu batinku_

_Dan lirik-liriknya terbuat dari suara yang teramat sunyi_

_Sungguh lengkap semua instrument yang menemaniku_

_Begitu sepi tak terperikan, berujng pada kenestapaan_

_Dan begitu dalam kurasakan_

_Arti kerinduan_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 27 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
